


A Rainy Night in Morocco

by AgeOfTonyJunior



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, CACW? What's that?, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, On the Run, Rating: T, Shenanigans, super mild reference to area based homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfTonyJunior/pseuds/AgeOfTonyJunior
Summary: The end product of the following: Bearded Steve, late night/early morning, foreign country, coffee, silk robe, rainfall, small bed, Steve and Tony not being able to keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	A Rainy Night in Morocco

The bed was too small for his liking, a fact Tony made clear the second he laid eyes on the bed. It was hardly the spacious, luxurious kind he was used to but he had to make due. After all, he no longer was at home, not even in the same continent, and being on the run, even as Tony Stark, was still being on the run. 

He couldn’t complain though; in the last few months, he’d seen more of the world than he ever did in his travels. At least, he got to see the real world and not the rich guy version of it. He’d checked into cheap motels instead of grand hotels, ate street vendor food instead of dining at five star restaurants, and slept in beds that he would’ve tossed away years ago if they belonged to him. 

But for the foreseeable future, this was going to be his life and he really wasn’t complaining, but this particular bed in the Moroccan apartment he rented was smaller than small. As he rolled onto his other side, he was already onto the other side of the bed, way past the limit of his half of the bed. To his surprise, there weren’t any complaints from his bed partner as he invaded his space which meant that he wasn’t in bed. 

Opening half an eye, Tony was faced with the darkness of the room which meant that it was too early to be awake, even for earlier than the bird Steve. And so with a complaining groan, he pushed away the patterned sheet and proceeded to push himself up to sit at the edge of the bed. 

Immediately, he regretted his actions. The sheet had been protecting him from the breezy late night air that now mercilessly attacked his bare skin. He grabbed the sheet and drew it around his shoulders as the breezy air jogged his memory as to why he was naked. He immediately blamed Steve who stripped him of his clothes and in tradition, claimed the rented apartment theirs by making love to Tony on the tiny bed; even though it was him who initiated the circumstances, as per his unspoken tradition, which he’d never admit to Steve but guessed he already knew.

The smile that made its way onto his lips would’ve been too welcome had it not been for the fact that the muscles of his face were still asleep and it hurt to smile. Another gust of air made him shiver. He had been mildly aware of the cool air on his bare skin as Steve gave him his sole attention with his ministrations, had welcomed it on his then heated skin even. Now was a different story, and he quickly resolved to looking for his robe in their unpacked bags. 

Once he’d found it, he switched the rough fabric of the sheet around his shoulders for the soft caress of the red silk robe and secured it around his waist. All that remained now, was finding his missing bed partner. 

Tony began making his way around the small apartment in search of Steve. He was nowhere to be found in the washroom or the kitchen and not in the living room, although the strong and most welcome smell of coffee carried on the night breeze was giving a clue to Steve’s whereabouts. He turned on his heel and headed in the direction the smell was coming from and ended up walking in the direction of the balcony. 

He saw Steve standing back bare to the air with only his thin sweatpants on facing out to the dimly lit street, his cup of coffee balanced on the railing. His longer than usual hair got caught on the current every now and again and showed the length of his neck, uncommonly framed by his new facial hair. He was a sight. 

As if pulled to him like opposite ends of a magnet, Tony sauntered forward, his silk robe flowing around him, until his chest made contact with the expanse of Steve’s back. Steve jumped a fraction, imperceptible to another looking upon if it weren’t for Tony’s cheek against his back. 

“There you are.” Tony whispered against Steve’s shoulder blade. A whisper was all his vocal cords seemed capable of this late at night. He wound his arms around Steve’s larger frame and revelled in his body heat.

Steve’s hands immediately came up to hold Tony’s, threading their fingers together. “Here I am.”

Tony turned his face to press a kiss in the middle of Steve’s back. “What are you doing up? I don’t even know what time it is. But it’s definitely before dawn.”

Tony felt a kiss on the back of his hand as Steve brought his hand up to his lips. “My internal clock says it’s time to wake up. All the different time zones we visited are messing with it.” 

“Hmm. That’s fair.” He snuggled closer. “But you left me alone. And cold.” 

Steve pulled Tony’s arms tighter around him to give him more of his body heat. “I didn’t want to disturb your beauty sleep.”

Tony laughed and it stretched his sleeping face muscles. “I knew there was a reason you were the one for me.” 

He felt Steve’s laugh through his back before he heard it. “You must’ve had such low standards.” 

Tony scoffed at Steve’s comment. “As if. Only the highest standards here.”

“Right.” Steve responded and momentarily let go of Tony’s hand to take a sip of his coffee. 

Tony watched as he licked his upper mustached lip afterwards. He bit his own and took a breath in on a sigh. “So, since our day has already started, what’s planned?”

Steve set the cup gently back on the railing. “It doesn’t have to be the start of your day. Go back to bed. Rest. Resume that beauty sleep of yours.” 

Tony pouted. “But I don’t want to be away from you.”

Steve smiled, the only indication of which to Tony was the way his facial hair shifted against the top of his neck. “Who said you’d be away from me? I’m not leaving this apartment. You’ll just be unaware of me.”

“Still.” Tony untangled one hand and reached back to catch Steve’s windswept hair and pushed it to the side. He rose on his toes and placed a single kiss in the crook of his neck. Steve shivered; Tony smirked in triumph. 

“Still what?” Steve asked, tilting his head ever so slightly. 

“I wouldn’t have you close.” Tony kissed Steve again, higher up on his neck. 

Steve shut his eyes and finally turned his body halfway towards facing Tony. “I’m always close, silly.” 

Tony rose up higher on his toes, his next kiss placed directly below the line of Steve’s beard. “I don’t mean symbolically, Steve.” He placed another just under his jaw. “I mean next to me.” He accentuated his last word with a kiss to the corner of Steve’s lips. “Physically.”

Steve moved like Tony witnessed him move in battle, lightning fast and incredibly hush. He suddenly found himself sitting on the railing of the balcony, inches away from the cup of coffee that somehow remained balanced. Steve’s hands curled around his hips as he leaned in and touched their lips together. 

Tony thanked God that it was the middle of the night and they had the cover of darkness to shield them, or their conservative Moroccan neighbours would not have taken lightly to their displays of affection. He quickly banished the thought and twined his legs around Steve’s waist, locking him between his legs. 

His hands came up and found shelter nestled in Steve’s overgrown hair. He tugged him closer and kissed him deeper. “That’s more like it.” He whispered against his partner’s lips, once more, his vocal cords not capable of any volume louder than a whisper. 

“You tricked me.” Steve accused as he moved to kiss under Tony’s earlobe. 

Tony’s lips parted and Steve tactically took advantage of the situation, kissing Tony again and leaving him no room to cleverly retort. 

They kissed leisurely, taking delight in each other’s presence, unaware of the slow raindrops beginning to fall from the overcast sky.

Tony was eager despite them engaging in similar activities earlier in the night. He took one of Steve’s hands and guided it to the belt holding his robe closed. Steve laughed that laugh of his that Tony ever heard in circumstances like this, but didn’t move to pull the robe open. He remained content with his hands resting so welcoming on Tony’s hips. 

Steve reached lower to pepper kisses against Tony’s collar bone, making Tony lean back over the railing and exposing more of himself to the night air. As the breeze suddenly picked up, it carried the raindrops across his face. “Oh Steve. Hang on.”

Steve paused and looked up to face Tony. “Yes, my knight in shining armour?”

Tony’s cheeks tinted the slightest shade of red at the nickname. “It’s starting to rain.” 

Steve looked up at the dark sky. “Looks like it’ll get worse.” Tony knew Steve could see the clouds despite the darkness of the night. 

Tony shrugged. “I don’t mind if you don’t.” 

Steve shook his head making Tony grin. “I’ve always wanted to make out with you in the rain. Bonus now that you’ve got these long golden locks.” Tony twisted a lock of Steve’s hair for emphasis.

Steve laughed and pulled Tony back towards him, carrying on as if they weren’t interrupted. 

They lost track of time as they paid attention to each other so deliberately unhurried, Tony’s earlier eagerness tamed by the notion that they have all the remaining time of the night when suddenly Steve’s attention was drawn away from Tony by a quickly moving light. He looked up and saw a passing car.

Dispirited by the disruption, Tony followed Steve’s line of sight. “Oh.” He shifted his hands lower to cup Steve’s neck. “Do you think he saw us?” 

Steve shook his head. “I doubt it. He looked in a hurry from the way he took off so quickly.” 

Tony nodded and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the hair atop Steve’s chin. “What do you say we avoid any further interruptions and have round two more indoors?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Who said anything about round two?” 

Tony shrugged, the movement causing his robe to slip off his shoulder, an act that didn’t go unnoticed by Steve. “I figured since you said the rain’s probably going to get worse and it is..” 

Indeed, as the wind blew by them, it carried more chilled drops of rain. Tony adjusted the robe back to cover his shoulder and leaned his head against Steve’s warm chest to shield himself from the elements.

Steve protectively wrapped his arms around Tony but made no move towards moving inside. Instead he watched the clouds move hurriedly across the sky as the wind got stronger. “Looks like it won’t be just a passing rainfall.”

Tony agreed against Steve’s bare chest then tilted his head to press a kiss to his heart. Steve lifted Tony’s chin with a finger and kissed him, an act Tony promptly reciprocated until they fell back into their rhythm.

They both heard the rain picking up by the heavy pattering it made against the railing before they felt it. Tony moved to duck from the assault of the water and accidentally knocked over the forgotten cup of coffee which fell over the balcony. “Oops.”

Steve shook his head as he laughed as the cup’s reign as king of the balcony’s railing came to an end while he got a better grip on Tony’s hips and lifted him off. Tony’s instinctively wound his arms around Steve’s neck as he carried him towards the bedroom. Once he stood in front of the bed, Steve lowered Tony down onto the mattress and hovered over him. 

Tony’s robe was disheveled and showed more skin than it hid and he was glad for the effect he saw it was having on Steve. He bit his lower lip as Steve’s legs landed on either side of him on the too narrow bed. “Damn small bed.” He managed to huff out before Steve’s lips captured his.

As the storm brewed on and the night began to fade away to dawn, they carried on unaware of their surroundings. Behind them on the balcony, the wind picked up further as the rain descended with more vigor and washed away the contents of the fallen coffee cup and Steve’s forgotten plan of starting his day early.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I had the idea while I was studying for my certification exam, and now a month later, I wrote it as a sort of celebration for completing my certification exam? I hope I pass!!


End file.
